Love is Bittersweet
by Love332
Summary: Zero was an orphan living in the Cross Orphanage. One day, Haruka decided to take him as his son. Everyone was happy to see him in the Kuran household; but what happens when the first son of the Kuran family hates Zero the first time they meet?
1. Cross Orphanage

_Hey everyone! Its been a while since I wrote something new! :D This story is based on Candy, Candy but with few major changes. So those who have seen that anime should know how is this story is going to flow._

**Requested by irmina**. She basically gave me the whole plot at how this story should be. So thanks to her I am writing this. :D The plot belongs to her; I am just writing. :D

**Beta Reader: RockBabi **_(Thanks for your help!)_

_Anyway, please enjoy.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Cross Orphanage<strong>_  
><em>

Once upon a time in Rose village there was an orphanage, called Cross Orphanage, owned by Kaien Cross. The orphanage was located on a hill overlooking a beautiful lake with different trees surrounding it, creating a beautiful view. The rays of sun landing upon this place gave it an unearthly glow.

Everything was beautiful, but the most breathtaking sight was the twelve-year old child, sitting on the wooden bench and gazing at the sky. His violet eyes twinkled as the light shone upon them. His soul and heart were as pure as the sunlight itself. Everybody knew how much he absolutely loved to stare at the clouds.

His name was Zero Kiryu. He was left in this orphanage because his parents had died in the accident, or so he was told by the head of this orphanage. He was a happy soul; and he loved to tease his roommates.

Zero was a very smart kid to say at the least. He may look like a clueless kid on the outside, but the people who thought of him like that were the stupid ones- idiots to be specific. He had a tendency to tease the other kids, but he never had bad motives behind his gibes.

Zero loved everyone with all of his heart, even his parents, who he had never had a chance to see. Maybe if he was lucky, he would be adopted by loving parents; but that was only a wishful thinking. Who would want to adopt a kid like him? With this strange coloring of his?

''Hello, kiddo, what's your name?"

Shocked was an understandable reaction as he abruptly turned around, and came face to face with a smiling man.

When the man ruffled his silver locks fondly, only then did he come fully out of his shock. His violet eyes were big and round as he stared at brunet, not realizing how cute that made him.

Haruka Kuran, who was a very rich vampire and lived in a huge mansion near this orphanage, vainly tried his best not to smile too widely and scare the silver-haired boy more than necessary.

''I apologize for troubling you, young man. I am Haruka Kuran, and I live nearby. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" As gently as possible, he introduced himself, and inwardly sighed in relief when he saw the boy calming down a notch.

It took only took few moments before he was graced with an answer from the silver-haired boy, "Zero Kiryu, sir."

"Zero-kun, it is then." Haruka smiled politely, and looked around anxiously, his gaze landing on the empty seat beside the boy.

Zero quirked an eyebrow questioningly at the obvious anxiousness of the man; nonetheless, he offered the empty seat next to him. He couldn't help- but smile a little when Haruka-san gave him that overly-cheerful look, and made himself comfortable next to him. He briefly wondered who was being the child here...

''So, Zero-kun, how are you?" Haruka tried to start a conversation, and fortunately he succeeded for Zero gave him answer back, even if it was with hesitancy.

"...Fine." Honestly, he was very talkative, but only with those he knew personally; he wouldn't change his policy for a simple stranger.

Ignoring the indifference he was getting from the boy, he continued to speak, "Do you like the clouds, Zero-kun? I saw you watching them before I came to you. You seemed so content."

Zero merely nodded in reply.

"You know, I have a son. He is at the same age as you, maybe a bit older. I have a feeling you will be great friends with him when you meet him. His name is Kaname, and he's kind of a loner...He has a few friends; but unfortunately, he never plays with them!" Haruka dramatically huffed, while Zero just watched him bemusedly.

Taking this as a good sign, Haruka resumed his rant about his son, " He has his nose stuck up in a book every time I see him, be it morning or night. I wonder if he will marry a book when he grows up, and give me grammar and math books as my grand-children. Seriously man, he needs to get a life!''

Zero couldn't take it more, and he laughed. Laughed until he couldn't laugh anymore. Seriously, math and language books as grand-children! He hadn't heard such a good joke in all his twelve-years!

Haruka grinned happily, his fangs showing clearly, but Zero was too engrossed in his amusement to see them.

When the boy had been reduced to giggles, Haruka spoke, going directly to his point this time, "Zero- kun, would you like to come with me? My family would be delighted to meet you; and I would really like to have you as my son..."

Zero looked at him. Stared at him, and Haruka gulped when the boy didn't answer his question. What if he had asked the wrong way? What if he had offended the sweet boy? He was never this unsure in his life- well, except for when he had asked his wife's hand in marriage.

Zero opened his mouth, and the word that came out of it made his day all the better:

"Okay." The silver-haired boy smiled, and was surprised when he was suddenly engulfed in warm arms.

"Thank you, Zero-kun." Haruka placed a small kiss on top of the silver locks, and tightened his arms around his soon-to-be-son when he heard a barely audible 'welcome'. Zero was a sweet boy, and he had no doubt his family would be as enchanted by the boy as he was.

When he had seen the boy for the first time (which was a month ago), he had been enchanted by him. He had shown a picture of him to his wife and had suggested they take Zero as their son, which fortunately his wife had agreed about- happily, he might add.

Whoever his parents were, they were couple of idiots for leaving such an angel in this orphanage. Well, he didn't care. He was happy that the silver-haired would be his son soon enough. He had already completed half of long-suffering paperwork, but the other half was waiting for him, much to his dismay...

* * *

><p>Zero gaped at the mansion- a palace would be a better word- as he got down out of the limo. Cross-san had informed him that Haruka-san was a vampire- a high ranking one too- and had a lot of money. When he had heard the other was a vampire, he had been a little scared; but as he looked at the crestfallen look on the other's face, he reconsidered his thought, and assured himself that he didn't mind that his foster family would be vampires.<p>

The happy look that Haruka-san returned him erased all his doubts and strengthened his resolve. If Haruka-san was such a kind person, he knew his other family members would be also.

"Come on Zero-kun, don't be shy. Now this home belongs to you, like it does to us." The older brunet patted Zero on his back, and took hold of a smaller hand, giving it reassuring squeeze before leading him inside the big Victorian-sized doors.

Inside the manor, the walls were wainscoted gray marble, the floor were covered in dark tiles, the fifteen-foot ceiling of the first floor were made of gleaming pressed tin. The long staircase cascaded down the floor. The dark colors and gabled windows gave the mansion a mysterious look but it was beautiful nonetheless.

The lady that came down from the stairs was dressed in a majestic pink dress, a bow wrapped around her neck, and her brown hair over flowing down her body like waves. She had a charming smile on her face as she fondly gazed at him.

Before he knew what was happening, the beautiful woman appeared right in front of him in a flash and hugged him, whispering sweet words against his ear.

"Hello, Zero-kun! I am Juuri Kuran, your new mother. Haruka has told me so much about you! I saw your picture and I immediately wanted you as my son. Sorry, we weren't able to take you earlier; my husband is kind of lazy when it comes to paperwork." Juuri glared at her husband for a second, but it quickly dissolved in a loving gaze when Zero spoke shyly,

"Nice to meet you."

Juuri squealed at the boy's cuteness, and started to talk about something. They had only just met, and Juuri was talking to him like they were best buddies, something Zero was grateful for.

"Mom-" A hesitant voice sounded from behind them, and Zero's eyes landed on the small figure, dressed in a white t-shirt and black shorts. His eyes widened when he met the equally widened eyes of the visitor.

Haruka took the responsibility to introduce him to the fourth occupant of the room, "Kaname, this boy here, '' he pointed his finger at the awe-struck child, and resumed his introduction, "is your new brother, and the second son of the Kuran family. Be nice to him."

Kaname looked at him.

Zero only stared back.

What he didn't expect was the sudden narrowing of the wine-red eyes, and the next words that pierced deeply into his heart.

"Go to hell." Kaname spat out coldly, glaring daggers at him, and then turned around to go back at his room.

He didn't hear when Haruka called out for Kaname and ran after him, or how Juuri tried to assure him that her son didn't meant what he said. The only thing ringing through his mind were the words said by the young brunet.

_'Go to hell.' 'Go to hell.'_

He was already there; and he couldn't help the tears to flow down from his eyes, wetting his shirt.

Zero already felt unwelcome here...

* * *

><p><em>Hope it was good enough! :D Please do leave a review! :)<em>

~Love332~


	2. Hell Begins

_Thank you for all the reviews! It really encouraged me! :D And here is the next chappy, hope you will enjoy it! :D_**  
><strong>

**Plot: irmina**_  
><em>

**Beta Reader: RockBabi  
><strong>

**Warnings: Nothing serious. Kaname just being a jerk~ :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Hell Begins<strong>

"_Go to hell."_

Kaname spat coldly before he turned around to go to his room. He was angry, that was for sure. Why did his parents need another son when they already had him? The boy was unique, and beautiful too, but he still didn't have any right to take a place in his parents' hearts!

Kaname just clutched his chest, angry tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. He was already in his room, thanks to his pureblood's speed, and sulking like a child. Well, he was basically a child, being fourteen-years old and all, so it shouldn't be a surprise. But being a pureblood, he had more control than any other child.

He looked down on his feet and glared at them for no reason. He wanted to vent some frustration building inside of him and his poor shoes were his target. His ears perked up when he heard faint, frantic footsteps coming towards his room and the door being opened, but he gave no heed to them.

Kaname felt the bed dip beside him and he could feel someone looking at him intently, but he still chose to ignore, them and just stare at his shoes.

He heard a tired sigh from beside him, and then suddenly was wrapped in warm arms. Kaname was frozen on the spot and looked up, shocked to came face to face with his father smiling at him.

"Father?" he asked, his hurt clearly visible.

"Kaname, call me Dad. 'Father' is too formal." Grinning, Haruka bend down and kissed his adorable son on the forehead.

Kaname turned his face to the side, unconsciously playing with his father's shirt sleeve, and looked out of the window, ignoring the older vampire once again.

Haruka just sighed and fondly nuzzled the crown of brown locks. No matter how cute his son was, he still was a stubborn vampire. No doubt about that fact.

"Kaname..." he started, but got no response from the person in his arms."That was really rude of you to say that to Zero-kun." Haruka continued, and finally got his son's attention, but in a negative way.

Kaname gave him a heated glare before returning to his site viewing.

A resigned sigh escaped from his mouth, and he looked helplessly at Kaname. His son was being more stubborn than usual and it was really getting on his nerves. But he knew he had to cool his irritation down for Kaname to understand his mistake.

"Kaname look at me, please."

"..." No response, but after a few seconds, Kaname did turn his face to look directly in his father's eyes. How deeply he was hurt by the notion of not satisfying his parents.

The older pureblood just cocked his head to the side, and slowly brought his hand up to caress the smooth cheek, smiling cheekily when Kaname leaned into it.

As gently as he could, he voiced out his concern, while he still had his hand on his son's cheek, "Kaname, Zero is your brother now. Please be nice to him."

_'Brother? Like hell, I won't accept that sissy as my brother ever in my life. My father has__ surely lost his mind.' _Kaname glared at his pleading father, and simply answered, "No."

For an hour, Haruka pleaded and even went to the extent of begging his son to reconsider. Well, Kaname wasn't that heartless when it came to his father's begging.

What felt like an eternity, Haruka received a positive answer, and couldn't help himself to just glomp his son. Lips twitching upwards, Kaname went with the flow and hugged his father back.

He had already made up his mind. He would make his _brother's _life hell on earth. Zero would prefer to die than to live with him. Then maybe that sissy boy would have the mind to disappear from his life.

Kaname side glanced at his father as the elder took his hand and led him down the stairs. There was no need for his parents to know about his secret plot. He would have to do it behind his parents' backs. The pureblood didn't want to destroy his ideal image.

_'Zero-kun, be ready. Your worst nightmare starts today.'_

* * *

><p>Zero rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists, willing the tears to go away. He didn't want his foster parents to think he was a crying baby. He was happy soul and he wouldn't cry again. Maybe, as time passes, he would be able to melt the iciness in his foster brother's heart.<p>

He looked up when he heard footsteps coming his way. A gasp came through his lips as he saw his foster father and brother smiling at him. Haruka-san's smile was a genuine as always, but his brother's had something off. He could feel it, the alarm bells going off; but he chose to ignore it, thinking that the other had already accepted him.

The two members of his foster family stopped right in front of him, and Haruka nudged Kaname to go forward, winking at him while he did so.

Kaname spared his father an irritated glare, then those wine-red eyes turned to him, and the silver-haired boy's hitched in return to see some intense emotions that he couldn't put his finger on.

Kaname observed his brother. He had to admit the boy was quite cute, but that didn't mean he would go easy on him. Smiling as sincerely as he could, he stepped forward and wrapped his around the smaller body.

"I am sorry, Zero. It was really bad of me. I hope you will forgive your elder brother for his stupid mistake." Kaname apologized, while he backed him in his arms, and locked his eyes with the other's heatedly, daring him to say otherwise.

Zero gulped, and somehow found his voice to speak; even it came out broken, ''Its o-kay."

Kaname merely smirked at him before hugging him once again. Zero heard the small cheers from the background, which were undoubtedly Haruka's, but his heart stopped when Kaname promised something against his ear, only for him to hear.

"_Slave boy, you will never be my brother. I hate you, and wish for you to die. From now on, you will be my servant in my chambers. And if you dare to even utter a word about this to my parents, you will wish you had __never born in the first place."_

Shocked lavender eyes met wine-red ones, and he nearly started to cry again, but stopped himself at once.

Kaname once again smiled, and turned around to go to his room; but this time, he had taken a painful hold on Zero's delicate wrist, and was leading them to his room. He couldn't help but let an evil smirk appear on his face at how his days would be from now on.

The pureblood would immensely love to torture his slave, and he couldn't wait for that to start. He spared a glance at the quivering child, and his smirk only got wider. Yes, he would enjoy it. And very much so.

**~Chapter End~**

* * *

><p><em>Aww~ Poor Ze-chan~ T_T<em>**  
><strong>

I would like to thank these reviewers for reviewing the previous chapter: **ben4kevin, irmina, LuanRina, snipits42, wawatvxq, Lyn Vo, freedom, xx-addicted-xx, number, foxyaoi123, number(again :D), lilaczero, Riaoi, Chibi-Dears XD, xXAmari-chanxX, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, Vivaldian, takara2802, Kare29, Eli Christian, 01, L4DRULEZ900, Kichou, Brookie cookie17, **and **R0023. **And also readers who favorited/alerted this story! :D

Please leave a review! :D


	3. Torture

_Hey dear readers! Its been a while! :D Please enjoy this chapter! :D_

**Warnings: Kaname is being a jerk**_  
><em>

**Plot: irmina**

**Beta Reader: ****RockBabi** _(Thank you so much for beta reading this)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Torture<strong>

His hands hurt. They hurt so much from scrubbing the floor all night, but he didn't let that simple fact stop him. Although his 'master' had made his chore a lot harder by intentionally throwing dirt on his floor every time he finished cleaning, his determination never faltered.

It already had been two years since he came to this house. In the beginning it was such a haven to him, but as the days progressed his secret pure-blood master made his life hell. He never had a peaceful day since he came here. The small moments where he was happy were all the time squashed by none other than Kaname.

Of course, his foster parents didn't know about Kaname and his destructive relationship. Whenever he wanted to tell them about his current situation, Kaname always appeared at the right time and forcefully took him back to their room. The horrible punishment that followed afterward made him want to commit suicide.

"You are not done yet? '' An irritated voice asked from above him, startling from his deep thoughts. His violet eyes observed his master fearfully as the latter ascended down from the stairs, a frown gracing those handsome features of his.

"Kaname-sama, I just finished." Zero bowed down to his knees, his whole body trembling in fear as the pure-blood came closer to him. His master was unpredictable. So he preferred to be obedient than be disobedient and face the horrible punishment.

The silver-haired boy flinched when a cold hand touched his cheek, and he trembled when the grip on his face tightened. Fearing not to upset Kaname anymore, he looked up. His action proved to be a great mistake because Kaname assaulted his eyes with hot sauce. Before he was blinded with such a great pain, he saw the sickening smirk adorning Kaname's face.

_Extreme pain._

Zero fell down on the ground, screaming loudly in agony. It hurt so much. His eyes were burning. He rubbed his eyes furiously to get the burning sauce out, but that proved to be a great mistake. Instead of relieving his burning, it got only worse and he just screamed more. Painful tears rolled down his cheeks as he called someone to help out of his misery.

No one came. He knew why. Because Kaname had forbidden any of the servants to come near him and his foster parents were out at the moment. He had no one. _ Absolutely alone until he dies by the hands of his torturer._

In the distance, he heard an amused chuckled and 'serves you right for finishing your chores late'. The pain was too much for him to handle and he fainted. His tears were still flowing down from his eyes even if he was dead to the conscious world.

_Why was this being done to me?_

* * *

><p>A few days passed from that incident and everything was back to normal. <em>As usual<em>. The only thing that was different was that he was resting on his bed and had done not a single chore these few days. But the most unusual part was that Kaname hadn't bullied him nor had come to taunt him like he usually does. He should be happy, but for some reason that fact scared him more. _No! _He shook his head. It was no time to be scared, he should be grateful that the heavens graced him such a small moment of happiness.

When his parents came home and saw him in such a state, they were panicked. He briefly remembered his father shouting at the phone and his mother gently taking him upstairs. Once the doctor had come, given him a special bottle of eye drops to put in his eyes, and left, his parents had asked Kaname who had harmed Zero. And acting innocently, Kaname had said that a maid had by mistake spilled the hot sauce on his little 'brother' and that he was sad to see his sweet brother in such a condition. And guess what, they believed. They actually believed Kaname was saying the _truth._

Zero wanted to laugh at his bad luck. What had he done wrong to receive such a fate? Why was he being punished? He didn't know how to answer his own questions. His only wish was someone to take him away from this hell, to make him once again happy, to let him see the bright happy sun, and to always love him for forever. But he knew it was only a wishful thinking...

Suddenly feeling thirsty, the silver-haired boy let his hand wander on his nightstand to get his glass of water, and he gave a grateful sigh when he found it with no difficulty. Grabbing it carefully, he picked it up from its place and brought against his lips, and gulped in a swift moment.

But his thirst didn't go and he wanted more water. Zero called out to the maids but there was no response. He tried again, but nothing happened. Sighing ruefully, he knew Kaname had his hand in this matter also.

Once again sighing, he stood up, shivering slightly from getting out from the warmth of his bed, and made his way to the door. He opened the door quietly and peeked his head outside to see any sign of his torturer.

When finding no sign of Kaname, he silently thanked the heavens for not seeing the other and quietly as possible went down the stairs.

Just as his foot touched the wooden step of the stair, someone from behind pushed him and he fell forward. He frantically looked around to grab on something, but unfortunately nothing was near his reach.

And he fell and fell rapidly. Zero could hear his bones breaking as he rolled down the stairs, his silent tears just rolling down his cheeks. He hit the cold floor hard, and the world spun around him. The silver-haired boy let out a strangled sob as he felt the pain invading his body like hot waves. A pool of blood gathered around his head and he could feel the broken bone poking his flesh painfully. But he didn't blame anyone for his bad fortune.

And the only thing he asked,

"_What did I do wrong?"_

The one, who pushed the small child, chuckled in amusement at being able to watch the painful vibes emitting from the small form. Giving one cold glance to Zero, the brunet turned around and laughed at his own success for torturing his little 'toy'.

"_Didn't I say? I will make your life pure hell."_

* * *

><p><em>Wahhh! Poor Zero! *cries* Am I being to unfair to him? T_T<br>_

I would like to thank these reviewers for reviewing the previous chapter: **ben4kevin, Zero176085, irmina, PurebloodPrincess09, snipits42, wawatvxq, LuanRina, foxyaoi123, 01, pirplepinkmagic, lili974WOLF, Harco8059, My Bittersweet Coffee, takara2802, Paranormal Alchemist, EvilAngelofHeavenandHell, Tsuzuki Yuki, Cyzel, rosaikibu, Kichou, Harpuia, R0023, Kare29, setsuko teshiba, **and **Brookie cookie17.**

Please leave a review!:D


End file.
